


【JAsher】Bloom - 初綻篇

by selina1989



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: 祭司Asher：這舞孃不好控制啊......心累，給他住神殿裡，還天天給我惹麻煩





	【JAsher】Bloom - 初綻篇

**Author's Note:**

> 補充說明一下這裡的世界觀好了，像是希臘或是埃及文明其實是可以接受同性戀的，所以男孩子發展成情侶也不是什麼太嚴肅的問題

**祭司繼承人！** **Asher/** **獻祭舞孃！** **Jack**

 

在古老而遙遠的國度裡，每個城邦都有他們的守護神，人們虔誠的侍奉他們敬畏的神靈，為其建造華美的神殿，神殿的一切都交由祭司管轄，而為了酬謝神靈對他們的眷顧，神殿裡供養了由少女所組成的獻祭舞團，在特殊祭典時，就由這些舞孃獻上酬神的歌舞，以乞求守護神的庇護，而祭司則會選定自己的繼承人並從小悉心培養，而Asher就是這樣在神殿中長大的，年邁的祭司將他從育幼院帶回神殿，教導他一切的知識與祭祀的事宜，乖巧聰穎的Asher在老祭司眼中是個完美的繼承人。

 

某日，為了日後的祭典，舞團需要新的儲備人選，因此祭司從淪落街頭的孤兒裡選了個漂漂亮亮的娃兒打算交給舞群去訓練，誰知道將這娃兒帶回來一看，發現這娃兒是個男的，不得已只好將錯就錯，將男娃娃養在神殿裡和自己的繼承人作伴，舞群也只能為這男娃娃改變編舞，誰知道這男娃娃性格太過活潑，平時就愛到處撒野，不只天天惹事，還拉著見習祭司到處玩耍使壞，由於孩子還年幼，所以老祭司也沒對這兩個娃兒太過嚴厲，不過Jack在舞蹈上是真的很有天賦，什麼奇怪的舞蹈教給他，跳起來都十分有靈氣，於是漸漸成了舞團中的領舞，由於服裝的關係，Jack的腳上總會係著有鈴鐺的鏈子，隨著腳步叮叮噹噹的，Asher在學習時遠遠就聽到那若有若無的鈴聲往他房裡靠近，心想Jack這鬼靈精，就像頭小賊貓似的。

 

兩個小少年就這樣越走越近，Asher因為長年待在神殿裡，沒多和外面的人接觸，所以對著青少年的情情愛愛也沒多放心上，不過Jack就不同了，雖說他是神殿獻祭舞孃，可時不時的還會和其他小姐姐們到外頭溜躂，Jack自然明白世間的情愛是什麼樣子的，一開始他只覺得Asher是他從小到大的玩伴，比平常人多那麼點好感也是正常的，直到他發現其他獻舞的小姊姊會在休息的時候偷偷聊著Asher最近又做了什麼，或是Asher又對著誰笑了，這可讓Jack莫名感到心酸酸，好像有什麼人搶走他的寶貝似的。

 

Jack是個有求知慾的孩子，什麼事情都要追根究柢問清楚，不過這事他又不想問Asher，所以跑到城中去問年邁的智者，Jack把他的感覺一股腦兒全說給智者聽，老人也就只是笑笑告訴他，那就是喜歡，至於是哪種喜歡，這只有Jack自己明白，小少年可不笨，一聽就知道自己對Asher是那種情人之間會有的情感，可照理來說，祭司是不可以結婚生子的，那該怎麼辦呢？不過Jack馬上就想到了，Asher還不算是正式的祭司，他現在也只是個見習的而已，那他可就有機會了。

 

計劃在腦中成形，Jack立馬回到自己房裡，把新定制的整套祭祀服裝穿戴在身上，他知道Asher平日裡會在書房抄寫文書到很晚，要回到寢室時一定會經過他練舞的大廳，於是小少年賊頭賊腦的趁舞群熄燈就寢後溜到大廳去，一個人赤著腳漫不經心的跳舞，等沒多久，Jack就聽到腳步聲了，Jack輕哼著小曲繼續隨著那不成調的音樂舞動自己的身體，Asher大老遠就聽到那一陣陣的鈴鐺聲響，不用猜也知道是Jack半夜不睡覺一個人溜出來玩，果不其然一走入大殿就看見在月光下如仙子般舞姿曼妙的Jack，不想破壞這神聖而美麗的一刻，Asher只是站在一旁默默的看著，隨著一個迴旋，Jack看到站在角落的Asher而給了個甜甜的笑，不知是不地板過於光滑還是分心了而沒抓好重心，下一秒Jack一個踉蹌直接跌坐在地上。

 

Asher可就心慌了，急忙上前去看看Jack傷的重不重，不想讓Jack一個人坐在大殿冰冷的地板上，Asher直跟把人打橫抱起回到自己的房裡，這時他才看清楚Jack身上的打扮，由於舞導編制的關係，Jack還是得和其他舞者一樣穿著較為女性的裝扮，上身僅著鑲著金色的鱗片和珠寶當裝飾的胸衣，露出少年纖細的腰，身下穿的是女式的淡藍色紗裙，還係了條金色的腰帶，雖然少年依舊是一頭蓬鬆的短捲髮，可這身裝扮在他身上卻要比女孩子好看，Asher有些看傻了，不過他隨即就想到Jack的腳還傷著，趕緊把裙擺撩起查看，不太大的腳握在他手上，隨著Asher的摸索，Jack因騷癢而呵呵大笑。

 

“看來沒什麼大礙，疼嗎？”還在專注檢查的Asher似乎沒發現Jack有意無意的在撩撥他。

“你下次小心點，別這麼皮了。”青年皺眉頭看著仰躺在床上神情一派輕鬆的Jack，這小賊貓就是不能讓人省心。

“還是有些疼，要不你給我揉揉？”Jack的足尖又往下探了點，這木頭是不是不開竅啊？

 

明明Asher沒用多大的力去揉，可Jack那斷斷續續發出的聲響卻讓他聽了臉紅心跳，甚至......默默起了反應，這可讓Asher有些慌張，要是Jack發現自己在給他做按摩時下身也跟著微微勃起，對方不把他當作變態來看才怪，但始作俑者Jack當然是發現這情況，沒被握住的那隻腳，足尖調皮的繼續下滑，看似無心實則故意的蹭過Asher的襠部，讓Asher著實嚇了一跳，空出一隻手抓住Jack作怪的舉動。

 

“你在做什麼？”Asher的臉泛紅，顯得有些侷促不安。

“你硬了。”Jack倒是很直白。

 

Asher從沒想到事情會發展成這樣，本來該是幫Jack檢查腳傷的，怎麼現在Jack一點是也沒有還雙腿岔開跪坐在他身上，這可讓對世俗之事半點也不了解的Asher不知所措，他們在做什麼？Jack要做什麼？就算是他看了再多書的腦子也沒法反應過來，平時他對Jack寵著慣著，畢竟若大神殿只有他一個孩子也挺孤單的，可能是把Jack當作是自己的弟弟......吧？Asher承認這其中還有些什麼因素在裡頭，他總想多和Jack親近些，想多了解這個活潑不羈的小少年，或許是因為Jack和循規蹈矩的他有著截然相反的個性，無拘無束的樣子總吸引Asher的目光，其實連Asher自己都不明白為什麼要如此在意Jack，不過腦子還在胡思亂想時，嘴唇上突如其來的濕潤感讓Asher完全呆滯了。

 

Jack像奶貓似的輕啄Asher的嘴唇，沒什麼經驗的少年只能憑著本能行事，解開Asher的腰帶，手指急不可耐的拉開Asher的袍子，一路從鎖骨親到胸膛上，沒直接把那件袍子全解開，手指隔著布料撫摸著Asher跨間的隆起，可摸沒幾下，作怪的手就被Asher制止住了，青年漲紅了臉死死地盯著Jack，不過Jack倒也不以為意，只是笑的更甜了，接著就往青年臉上輕輕一吻。

 

“你不摸摸我嗎？”引著Asher的手沿著自己的腰間往下摸，Jack還好心的把裙襬撩起。

 

不過Asher扶著Jack的腰翻了個身，直接把人按在床上，手順著纖細的大腿摸上去，看到的畫面讓Asher更加震驚了，原來Jack的紗裙裡頭啥也沒穿，發育中的少年體毛稀疏，就連性器也是粉嫩粉嫩的，明明是同性的身體，卻讓Asher更有反應，這可讓純潔的青年陷入天人交戰。

 

“你確定要這麼做？”不知道是怕自己還是怕Jack會後悔，Asher希望這只是Jack的惡作劇。

“對，因為我喜歡你。”隨著Jack的告白而來的還有那如蜜糖般的笑，Asher每次看到Jack的這種笑容總沒有抵抗力，微微嘆了口氣吻了吻Jack帶了點雀斑的臉頰。

 

兩個青少年只能靠著道聽途說的知識懞懞懂懂的探索彼此的身體，手覆上對方的性器緩緩擼動，交換生澀的吻，Asher低下頭去含著Jack的敏感時，少年發出如同小貓般的咽嗚，這可讓Asher有些慌亂，不知道自己是不是做了什麼傷到Jack，不過抬起頭來看著Jack的神情似乎很享受時，Asher暗暗的鬆了口氣。

 

“進來，Asher，讓我感受你。”Jack用手臂遮著自己紅透了的臉頰。

“如你所願。”

 

紗裙被撩至腰上，Asher抬起Jack的腿緩緩進入後方入口，但兩人都沒什麼經驗，碩大的陽具一挺進去，Jack就吃痛的皺著臉，後穴也無法放鬆而緊咬著，這一絞可讓Asher不輕鬆了，只能先撤出，接著他做了Jack做夢也沒想過的事，Asher俯下身，用舌頭舔舐穴口周圍的嫩肉，等待肌肉放鬆後，舌尖緩緩頂入裡頭，來回幾次舔舐後，溫熱的腸肉開始能適應外物的侵犯，這時Asher才用手指取代唇舌，先是放入一根手指。

 

“好熱啊，Jack，舒服嗎？”在後穴開拓的手指增加到第二根時，Asher能夠看出Jack已經開始享受他的服務，他拉著Jack的手往濕熱的後穴探去，跟著自己的手一起抽插。

“想要我嗎？”

“想......”

 

這次的進入可要比前一次順利多了，雖然Asher的尺寸對Jack來說還是有些吃力，但還是盡量放鬆自己去接納Asher，兩人緊密貼合在一起緩慢晃動，Jack掛在腳上的鈴鐺腳鏈也跟著發出清脆的聲響，隨著鈴鐺聲，Asher握住了Jack纖細的腳踝，在赤裸的足部上落下細細的吻，這一吻也讓Asher發現新奇的事，撫摸到少年的腳掌時，Jack的後穴會不由自主地跟著收縮，像是玩上癮了，Asher有些使壞的騷弄Jack的腳掌，惹的Jack呻吟不斷，但畢竟還是經驗不足的兩人，抽插沒多久就，Asher就先射在Jack溫熱的後穴裡，留著Jack泛著水光的性器挺立在空氣中，Asher想都沒想就直接把東西納入口中，緩緩的吸吮，舌頭也不斷刺激敏感的頭部，過沒多久，Jack也跟著挺動腰部射在Asher嘴裡。

 

“吐出來！”Jack急忙伸出手去接。

“你說什麼？”把少年帶著微澀的液體直接嚥入，還給了Jack一個微笑。

“全吞進去了。”說得像是沒事一樣。

“你這笨蛋！”Jack有些害羞的往Asher身上輕輕揍了一拳。

“好痛！”Asher一臉吃痛的樣子讓Jack有些擔心。

“你，你沒事吧？”Jack趕緊去湊過去檢查，明明他沒用多大的力氣啊。

“騙你的。”發現自己被騙的Jack這次真的狠狠的往Asher身上打了一拳。

“你個混蛋！”Jack氣得鼓起雙頰，像小倉鼠似的。

“我也喜歡你，Jack。”明明是主動誘惑人的，怎麼完事後卻如此害羞？Asher對著Jack的舉動感到又氣又好笑，但最後還是主動把少年摟進自己懷裡。

 

\- END


End file.
